A Night At Santana's
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: It was late one night. Brittany was sitting next to Santana. One look was all it took.


It was late on a Saturday night. Brittany sat close to Santana, talking, laying, and sharing random stories. She looked up and saw the beautiful Latina staring at her lips. It enlightened something inside Britt that she didn't quite understand. It was warm, a tingle of awareness. The young blond extended her hand, caressing Santana's cheek. She moved her fingers to the back of the shorter girl's neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Their tongues danced as Brittany lightly pulled on Santana's hair, bringing her closer. The sexy Latina returned the kiss with heated, passionate lips. They lay back against the couch, kissing and exploring each other. Brittany pulled at the buttons on Santana's shirt, exposing her red bra. She was perfect. The way her chest filled the red lace. How soft her skin was. Brittany traced a finger over her nipple, feeling her responses and moving to her tanned, slender stomach. She reached around to Santana's back, freeing her supple breasts and letting the bra fall to the floor. Brittany had the hungry urge to taste them. She bent down, flicking her nipple with her tongue. She closed her eyes, sucking it into her warm mouth, earning a light moan from her best friend. The blond came back up, kissing Santana deeply. She watched as Santana lifted her shirt, eyes widening at the sight before her. The Latina's hands caressed Brittany's bare chest. They laid down so they were facing each other, breasts pressed together, exploring one another.

Brittany slid her hand up Santana's skirt, caressing her inner thigh as she moved higher to gently stroke over her matching lace thong. Santana sighed, opening her legs to give her friend better access. Brittany could feel how wet Santana was through her thong. Hearing her moans encouraged Britt. She kissed down Santana's body and to her thighs. She teased Santana more and more as she approached her wanton clit. Brittany pulled her thong off, revealing Santana's beautifully shaved pussy. She slowly pressed a finger inside, flicking her tongue over Santana's clit. Santana's hips bucked against Brittany's mouth, making her suck her clit into her mouth gently but firmly. The Latina tasted so wet…so sweet. Brittany slid another finger inside of the writhing girl. She increased her strokes and pressure, wanting to send Santana over the edge. She was bucking against Brittany. The blond held her down by her hips, speeding her tongues movements as Santana's moans grew louder. Brittany wanted to hear her scream. She could feel Santana getting closer as she moved her fingers faster. She curled her long fingers up, gently rubbing against that spot that drove Santana crazy. Brittany could feel her own moisture growing just from tasting and hearing the beautiful girl below her. She felt Santana's body start to tremble with pleasure. The tall blond lapped up her juices as Santana cried out Brittany's name. She gently licked against the length of her pussy until Santana stopped bucking, kissing her softly and slowly sliding her fingers out. Brittany moved back up, kissing Santana deeply as she let the girl taste herself on Brittany's tongue.

As they pulled away, Santana smirked a mischievous grin and pushed Brittany aside. She stood up, in only her skirt and heels. She was gorgeous, her body glistening from the pleasure Britt had given her. Santana escaped to her bedroom and came back with a little basket. Brittany smiled with wonder. She took the soft zebra print blanket from the back of the couch and spread it on the floor. Santana took Britt's hand, undressed her and told her to lie on the blanket. Kneeling down beside Britt, Santana bent over so her perky breasts were stroking the blonde's. She kissed Brittany deeply as the blonde's hands reached up, cupping Santana's breasts. Brittany could feel the moisture between her legs and knew Santana knew what she was doing to her. Santana smiled as the kiss came to an end, reaching into the basket for a blindfold, tying it around her lover's eyes. Britt found it very arousing, only able to hear and feel. Santana bent down, nipping her way from Britt's neck to her hips and licked up her delicious pussy. She flicked her tongue over the blonde's clit, feeling her body spasm lightly. Brittany heard a small buzzing and knew she had gotten one of the toys. She felt its vibrations against her clit and a moan of sheer pleasure escaped past her lips. Santana pushed it further down until she reached Brittany's tight entrance. The blond felt it stretch her, the vibrations getting more intense as it pressed into her. Santana bent over, sucking her clit into her mouth as she fucked Brittany with the toy, bringing her close then slowing down again. She did this over and over until the beautiful blond was begging for more. Brittany whined as Santana removed her mouth and the toy. All Britt could think about was how much she wanted Santana to let her finish. She heard her shuffling around before feeling her move back between her legs. She felt something hard against her wanton pussy. A firm, jellylike dildo stretched her as Santana fucked her with a strap on. Her body quivered against Santana's. She could feel her hands on Brittany's breasts, then her mouth. She felt the blindfold being pulled off and opened her eyes to the glorious sight of Santana over her as the pleasure rocked through her. Santana grabbed her best friend's hands, pinning them above her head as she inched closer to her orgasm. Brittany lifted her head, kissing Santana as she arched her back. Santana ground her hips down harder, causing Brittany to moan out loud. It felt so good, having the Latina fucking her like this. She brought her hands up, reaching around Santana to grip her ass, bringing her deeper inside the blond. Santana moved her hips harder and faster. Britt wrapped her legs around Santana as she screamed out, shaking from the intense pleasure that shot through her. Santana kissed Brittany as she slowly pulled out of her, lying next to the blond, both of them panting as the feeling washed over them.


End file.
